


Eleventh Doctor Oneshots (also on Wattpad)

by Jowzie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jowzie/pseuds/Jowzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got some oneshots on Wattpad, so why not also write them down here, so people without those accounts can read them? No exclusives, no clickbait. Just oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oneshot One: WHAT THE ACTUAL POOP JUST HAPPENED?

24 May 20XX, 10PM

They said it was going to be fun, but all those dancing people so close to each other, it was unsetteling. Party's were not my jam, but if the popular one of the group decides to invite everyone and you're the only one who refuses, well... say goodbye to your social status, girl. So I didn't really have a choice, didn't I? The music was beating in my ears, causing me to go dizzy. I decided to go to the bar to grab a glass of water.

"Hey, miss. What are you doing here? Haven't seen you here before." A stranger grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me towards him. I yelped, but he didn't notice. I was way too close to him, I didn't like it. "Let me go, sir." I said polite, but he didn't listen and pulled me even closer. He whispered in my ear: "Let's have some fun, shall we?" and dragged me to the backdoor. Oh God no, this is what my mom warned me for, isn't it? Weird, scary men...

He pinned me to the wall and grabbed me by my... chest. I was terrified and screamed as loud as I could. He laughed sadistic. "Nobody's gonna hear you here, girl. Just you and me." And just when he wanted to sneak up to my panties, it happened.

A weird noise, shaking ground and BOOM, a 1960's police box appeared out of FRIGGIN' NOWHERE! The door opened and revealed a rather curious man. Red suspenders, a bowtie and... a fez? What?

"Eh, hello..." he said akwardly, "Do I intrude?" Now was my chance, fez or not. I kicked the creepy man in the crotch, causing him to let me go and slump to the ground. "No, you were just in time, sir." I said, heavily breathing, adrenaline flowing trough my veins. I slowly backed off from the creep, who was clenching his teeth in pain. Calm down, (Y/N)... 

"Are you alright?" the fez man asked me. I turned to him. His face was worried... "I-I-I think I'm alright, thank you for saving me..." I panted. "What's your name?"

"(Y/N)... (Y/N) (L/N). Nice to meet you, altough the circumstances aren't the best... May I know yours?"

"Right, I am the Doctor." Huh? Doctor who? (see what I did there? HA! Puns for days! Be proud of me, Sans!)

Deciding to not ask any qestions, I walked back to the bar to get away as fast as possible from here. Never again, I tought by myself. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. The fez guy. "Hey, would you like to go on an adventure?" He pointed at the police box that materialized out of thin air. "I promise I won't touch you, if that is what you're thinking. I am not like that kind of people." He did some kind of jazzy hands, and I chuckled at the sight of them. He seemed harmess, almost childish. "All of time and space, everything that will ever happen or happened, we can visit whatever you want. Where do you want to go?"


	2. Oneshot Two: Very Dark Thoughts

The night was peaceful and silent. A full moon shined bright on the TARDIS, where I was laying in my room. Crying, of course. I've asked the Doctor for some sound patting for when I played my instruments, but it also blocked out my sobbing. I cried for many reasons: my mom, dad, (F/N), brother... all people the Doctor could have saved instead of me. Why me? My brother was an infinitely better person than I ever could be. The Doctor made a mistake by grabbing me by my waist and dragging me to his police box instead of Jonah. The tears stained my pillow and tasted salty on my lips. My eyes were puffed and red, my bottom lip was bleeding from the many times I chewed on it. The long-sleeved pyjamas hid the old scars and new wounds I carved with a razor. In short, I was broken.

Then, I heared the door squeak open and immediatly stopped crying. I peeked trough my eyelids an saw the Doctor's silhouette in the opening. "(Y/N), are you alright? I tought I heared you-" He turned on the lights and saw my red face and tearing eyes, "cry..." His eyes sought mine and when I finally looked into his, I broke down. He sat by me and wrapped his arms around me, burying my face softly in his chest. He went with his hand trough my (H/C) hair. His heartbeats were calming, but the only thing I could think about was how I hated myself. "Hush, it's alright, don't cry..." he whispered in my ear. I screamed in agony, grinding my teeth and biting my tongue until it started bleeding like my soul. The walls were coming towards me, voices of my once happy family members haunted me, I was being choked in my own past.

After crying in the Doctor's arms for a bit, I finaly calmed down. Now the shaking came in, after the sobbing, along with the fear. "D-D-Doctor, please don't go, don't leave me alone..." I whispered. "I will never leave you, (Y/N). Not in a hundred years." He pressed his lips against my forehead, humming a familiar song. Fantasia in F minor for four hands, by Schubert. I knew the song by heart. 

When I finally stopped shaking, he let me go for a brief moment and wiped my last tear away with his thumb. I felt a little ashamed, just crying without letting him know for what reason. "(Y/N), what's going on?" he asked whispering. His eyes were full of sorrow. "I just feel guilty for... still being alive. You should've saved Jonah, or mom, or dad! Not me. I'm not worth it." I looked at my lap, avoiding his gaze. "(Y/N), listen to me. You're worth it. I choose my companions with care." He pressed his fingers under my chin, so he made me look at him. "Did you know your brother was bullying someone? That's why I picked you, not him." Huh? So that's why he stayed so long at school... Could he really do such thing? "You were the only smart one who directly knew the Daleks were dangerous beings, and stayed out of their sight. Every planet we visited, you immediatly knew if something was wrong. You just have some kind of instinct for those things." For some reason, I was disappointed. Was that the only thing he saw in me? Some kind of detector? I let my head hang.

"But there's more than that. Ever since I saw you, I feel... different. You've touched me in a place I didn't know I had. You showed me there was something to live for." He turned me around so I'd face him. "And seeing you like this breaks my hearts. (Y/N)," His face came closer to mine, I could feel his breath against my lips, paralyzing me. 

"I love you." He closed the space between us and kissed me, at first very careful, but when he noticed I didn't froze, it became more passionate. He was my saviour, a life buoy. 

I needed him so badly.


	3. Oneshot Three: Young and Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Overwatch, more specifically D.Va. She's awesome :3

Key:

(F/I): First Initial. (Y/A): Your age.

I was in my mech, fighting off the Cybermen. Their little metal suits were no match for my enormous double guns that fired constantly in their faces. The guns felt a little bit plastic tough, considering I wasn't used to plasma cannons with anti-recoil, but guns with metal bullets. 

"Keep looking around for their spaceship, it has to be somewhere to the north. Be sure to destroy it." captain Fardale informed me. I sent out a signal to the rest of my team saying that I was going for the spacecraft and started my rocket engines. I was a better pilot than a troop, so this was my jam. "(F/I).Va one, bad guys zero." I tought by myself. A Cyberman with a machinegun tried to stop me quite agressively, taking a quarter of my shields down. I quickly opened my Defense Matrix, destroying every bullet he shot at me. I took him down when he was reloading. Is this easy mode?

I was the immense spaceship and made my way over to the entrance. Just a bit from the door, I saw a blue box standing there for no reason. I ignored it and entered the ship. I didn't encounter any Cybermen tough...

And then, I saw him. A weird looking guy in his mid-twenties, wearing a tweed jacket, a bowtie and some kind of device in his hand. My immediate reflex was to shoot him, but something about that man made me wonder. Then, he noticed me. "Oi, don't shoot me! I'm on your side!" he yelled, looking a bit suprised to see such a small girl in such a colossal pink mech. "By Gallifrey, how old are you?"

"(Y/A), the youngest mech pilot in a century." He shaked his head. "Way too young, I bet you still sleep with a teddybear and a nightlight. Little girls like you shouldn't be on the battlefield." His British accent made him sound even more like he was trying to diss me.

"Well, (Y/A) or not, this little girl is going to let this spaceship explode by self-destructing this pink beauty, so get out of here, professor know-it-all" His eyes widened. "You're giving your life here, just so you can destroy this ship? That's ridiculous! How can they expect a teenager to do that?" Wait, this guy tought I was going to kill myself? "Heck no! I'll jump out of it, you dummy! I've exploded more MeKa's than I can count!" He seemed relieved for a bit, then he frowned again. "There are still innocent people from other planets on this ship. They need to be saved first." I had not counted on that. I decided to let the captain know about the situation. "MeKa pilot Six codename (F/I).Va reporting from the hostile spacecraft: there seem to be held some innocent citizens from other planets here, do I evacuate them?" The voice in my earpiece answered: "Try to get them out of there, but your top priority is to destroy the spaceship." I let the man know what the captian had said to me. "Good, how much time do we have? I looked at the projected timer in my cockpit. "We've got eleven minutes to be exact, so we better get going." He nodded, and we got going.

Something felt odd, and I couldn't shake that feeling off. Was it coïncidence that I met this guy? I manouvred my mech to the place the man pointed at with that weird device, and saw something horrible. I'll never forget their faces. Their expressions of despair and sadness scarred me for life.

It was a room filled with cages. In the cages were children, women and men of all ages. They cried for help when they saw us, stretching their thin arms trough the bars. My heart broke. This was war.

I inmediatly ejected from my MeKa and tried to shoot the locks of the cages with my pistol, but nothing worked. "You would think they would be prepared for this..." the man said. He scanned the lock with his device, read the data and shook his head. " This isn't the proper timing, but what's your name?" the guy asked. "(Y/N) (L/N), codename (F/I).Va, pro gamer and recruit of the MeKa legion. May I know yours too? "

"What a beauiful name. You can call me the Doctor." Due to time restriction, I didn't ask more info. "How are you going to get them out of there?" I asked him, crawling back in my mech. " I'll have to break into the system to open these locks, my sonic screwdriver has trouble opening it. Bloody wood..." he mumbled. "Can you give me cover?" he asked me, and I nodded. Defense Matrix was the perfect thing for that sort of missions. So I activated it, and told the Doctor to stay behind it. We didn't encounter anyone until we arrived at the control room. Three Cybermen started shooting, and I took them down. "Must violence always be the option?" I could hear him say to himself. Perhaps he was right, but I didn't have time to analyze my morals just now. Not now.

The Doctor started pressing buttons and said after a while: "This spaceship has an advanced technical security system, so the cages can only be opened when a Cyberman touches them." He wanted to go on, but captian Fardale interrupted him:

"MeKa pilot Six report three minutes prior to self - destruct sequence. What is your position and situation?" I told him that we needed a Cyberman, and he reacted: "There's no time left. If you don't blow up that ship, I'll do it myself." My MeKa started counting down from sixty.

Oh no.

Forced self-destruct sequence.

How could he be so cruel?

I had no choice. These people had to be saved, and I didn't care if it would pay with my life.

59, 58, 57...

"Hey, whe're you going?" the Doctor yelled, but I already was walking out of the control room. The suit that I wore protected me against the giant explosion of the self - destruct sequence. I ripped my suit, revealing a T-shirt and some shorts and gave every prisoner a piece. I had one bit left for the Doctor and gave it to him. He asked me why, but I only answered: "Be brave, Doctor. It was good to know you." I boosted my way to the cages to let the prisoners escape that way, and waited for the blast.

10, 9, 8...

I tought about my brother, who would not understand what's going on. He's only three, so young...

7, 6, 5...

My mother, who would a second family member in war. My dad was a good pilot too...

4, 3, 2, 1...

0

The blast was immense. I was thrown out of the mech head first, immense pain rushing trough my veins blackening my vision. I felt the air pressed out of my lungs, along with some ribs cracking, a dislocated shoulder and a concussion. I was unaware of footsteps coming closer, was I dying? Was this how dying felt? A pair of arms picked me up bridal style, causing the pain to intensify. I didn't had the energy to yell in pain, I was sure I couldn't be saved anymore. Nobody survives a MeKa explosion without a piece of the suit. 

I was placed down on a flat surface, then heared the noise that the sonic screwdriver made. What was he doing? I couldn't be saved, it was a miracle I wasn't blown to pieces! How was that possible?

Then, I blacked out.

Game Over.

Timeskip brought to you by bowties: "BOWTIES ARE COOL!"

"Hey, wake up, girl. Don't go dying on me here." I heared a sad, husky voice say. A finger caressed my cheek, leaving a tingling trace across my face. A pair of lips was pressed against my forehead. Gosh, this was akward...

I finally got the energy to open my eyes and the first thing that I saw petrified me. The Doctor's face was inches away from mine, his green-brown orbs gazing into my eyes. His eyes were puffed and had bags under them, had he been crying? He looked tired. He froze for a moment, then he quickly recollected himself and sat back in a chair. I looked around the room: I was lying on a blue bed, some nursery tools were laying around on the table and strangely, some fezzes were scattered on the floor.

"Where am I? How did I survive?" I asked the Doctor, finally remembering the explosion. I should be blown to pieces. Not that I prefer that...

"You're in the TARDIS, my time-travelling machine, andI have still no idea, I've been taking care of you the whole time. Altough I want to know that too." Did I still wear a piece of the suit when I was thrown out of the MeKa? I checked myself closely, and found the answer: "The stripes on my cheeks were made from the same molecular subtance as the suit. How did I forget that..." Not that it mattered now. The whole task force would now be searching for me with a bounty put on my head. Treachery was one of the few things that had the death penalty as punishment. Or I would be considered dead already...

"Hello? MeKa pilot Six report from unknown location." I heared a voice say in my earpiece. Chips. Not good. I didn't answer, pulled the earpiece out of my ear and crushed it under my shoe. I didn't want to be part of that world anymore. He would have just killed those prisoners.

I looked at the Doctor and he smiled lightly.

"Want to see the universe?"


	4. Oneshot Four: Crazy

I was sitting at the therapist's desk, ruffling my fingers on the wood. The clock showed the seconds pass by ever so slowly. She wasn't usually late, but she said she had an "emergency". Probably some case of attempted suicide of some kind. They did everything to prevent such things, but sometimes it only made it worse. Like Emily, Kokoro, Simon...

Let's just say that a lot of things... happen.

I've been here for the past two years, either locked away in my room or in this office. I was a hazard to myself, at least, that's what they said. But they didn't know what I've seen that night. What I've been trough ever since they've arrived. The angels came and took mom. They didn't move, but just came closer. She was sealed away, and I was the only one who saw it. I was diagnosed with schizophrenia, but I always knew what I saw wasn't one of the many hallucinations. The meds that they shoved down my throat made sad, like a cloak of darkness draped over my shoulders.

Mrs. Abboy came in, a folder in her hands and her glasses on the point of her nose. "Ms. (L/N), please listen closely. We've tried for so many years to find a good therapist, and I think I found one. Please give him a chance."

A rather weird man entered the room, fixing his bow tie and smiling at me. His red suspenders and tweed jacket only added to the look of a professor. He kinda reminded me of Albert Einstein. But l knew that looks could decieve.

"Ello there. How are you?" he said in a British accent. Sheesh, everyone seems to have that accent these days... He sat down in the chair across mine and folded his hands. If looks could kill, he would already be buried. I did not trust him, but his eyes still stood friendly. "Can I know your name?" he asked. " (Y/N) (L/N), better known as "that schizo girl that everyone avoids". His eyes narrowed and he tilted his head slightly. "What a beauiful name. The first one." he quickly added. "Nobody should call you like that, (Y/N)." Now I noticed his eyes. They were different. Unlike any I've seen before. They looked... old. Like he had seen the whole universe already.

Mrs. Abboy left the room, as usual, so Mister Old-Eyes could have a talk with me. After the door locked behind her, he bent over the table towards me. If he tought that I was going to back off, he was wrong. I didn't look away from him when he stared at me for over a minute.

"Whatever your revolutionary method may be to cure me, I'm not interested. So just give up already and end the session, I'm hungry." He smirked: "You've seen them, haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The Angels. The Weeping Angels. The moving stone statues." What? Is he trying to fool me that he actually believed me? Heck no, not today, Mister Suspenders. But then, why did he call them "Weeping Angels"?

"They took my mom. She didn't stand a chance. Poof. Gone. Never seen her again. But Alas..." I rolled my eyes, "nobody will ever believe me. I am indeed schizophrenic, but I'm not mad. It's not because a hallucinate all the time that I'm not able to think normally anymore."

"I completely agree with you. And I'll tell you even more: I've seen them myself." Okay, now things got interesting all of a sudden. What in the name of poop? Is this some kind of reversed therapy method?

"Look, man. I told you already that I don't want your help. Spend your time on helping someone else, I'm not worth the effort. My mom has been taken by some kind of weird statues and I still suffer from that trauma. Seven others have failed before you, so don't see it as a walk of shame. I'm going to be stuck here for a long time, but I really couldn't care less." He casted me a weird look. "So you don't want to get away from here? I tought I would help you if I got you out of here."

"Of course, I want to leave, but at what cost? No more meds, no more white jackets please. I'm already broken enough, thank you. No need to shoot a corpse." I sighed, why did people always tend to just insult me once more after I already broke down? Was it really that neccesary? Just that one more?

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want. I don't want to hurt you. But I got a plan to get you out of here. The only thing you have to do is... to trust me." Ah, I wondered when that sentence would come. Step one of therapy: get the patient's trust. Never.

"And why would I trust a bow-tie wearing man with suspenders and a rather eccentric hairstyle? If you've got a good look in my files, you would have seen the word "paranoia" flash by, don't you? Or did you just burst trough the doors, saying you can cure me and plan on taking me with you?" He chuckled. "That is literally what I did, clever girl. Just like that. So," He fixed his bow-tie with a childish grin on his face, "want to see some planets?"

"Excuse me, are you serious? Or are you just a walking inuendo, 'cause in that case, heck no." He raised his non-existent eyebrows. "Oh you silly girl, of course I'm serious! Just come with me for a minute, just give me one chance. I promise I won't let you down. Not this time..." he said under his breath. He grabbed my hand and pushed the door open. We ran trough the hallway, towards the exit.

When we got outside, I noticed the blue police box. He unlocked the door and went inside. I followed him, and what I saw was... out of this world.

Literally.

"I did not expect that. Am I hallucinating again? Please tell me what's going on with this place." I said to no one in particular. I seemingly had a strange habit of doing that. "This is the TARDIS, a time-travelling spaceship. And I'm the Doctor." he told me.

"How exactly do you cram a whole spaceship in a 1960's police box?" I asked him, still staring my eyeballs out, my mouth hanging open. "Perception filters. Simple, but brilliant if used correctly." Alien tech? Probably...

"And are you... human?" Was that rude?

"No, I am a Time Lord. An alien travelling trough solar systems and time periods, at your service."

And they told me that I was mad.

"That is... also quite unexpected. But I'll take it." Not that I got a choice...

"Listen, I get it if you want to stay here, but give me a chance. Trust me. I've had my eye on you for a time, and you seem like a good person. I choose my companions with care." He looked me in the eyes, greenish brown meeting (Y/E/C). Immediately, a horrific thought popped up in my mind.

"What are the risks of going with you?" He scratched the back of his head. Oh no... "Did you have other companions? What happened to them?!" I started to panic, is this guy a living hazard to the people around him?

"Well... some of them left. Some were left behind. And some... died. I cannot guarantee your safety all the time, some people wanted to kill me for years, and they will not hesitate to use you to their advantage. But travelling without a companion is also dangerous to me. Without someone to keep me sane, I go crazy, I start talking to myself. Had earaches for a week."

"So you just can't stand being alone." I concluded, raising one eyebrow. He nodded.

"Well, not like I have anything better to do, sure." I stated. He smiled and started pressing buttons on the console. "Ehm, Doctor?" He turned his head. "Yes?"

"What if I hallucinate in the middle of a rather dangerous situation? What if I start doing things I don't want to do? What if I go mad?" I needed my pills, otherwise the dopamine overload in my brain would cause me to go crazy. He smiled and said: "Don't worry. I got you covered." A pill bottle appeared in his hand, but I didn't recognize it. "They were giving you way too high doses, this would probably help you more." He put the bottle in my hand and folded my fingers around it, like a flower. "Once a week. Yes, I am also a real doctor. I'll send you my consultation fee." He smiled and started pressing buttons on the console.

"GERONIMO!"


	5. Chapter five: Gamers gonna game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading, this song is my life right now. I BELIEVE IN STEVE! Anyways, onwards with ze story!

"DOCTOR? YOU READY?" I screamed towards the door, already starting the computer. The TARDIS had an Internet connection, no joke. Crazy right? When the Doctor told me that, I immediately asked if I could pick up some stuff. And to his utter suprise, I brought my computer. I can't live without video games. The Doctor constantly asked what I was playing, but never played himself.

But I finally got him to play just one game with me: Undertale. I had a hard time deciding between that and Overwatch, but since the Doctor didn't like violence, Undertale would be more fitting. (Prepare for some puns... huehuehue)

The Doctor entered the room with a fez on his head and a red bowtie. " Are you seriously going to wear that all day?" I asked him, adjusting my own "Justice rains from above" cap. "You always wear some kind of hat when you play, so I thought it would be fitting to wear a fez. Fezzes are cool." My eyes did an airon roll in their sockets, and I clicked on the pixelated red heart. The little window appeared and I pressed F4 so the game would go fullscreen. "Take a seat, Doctor. But don't touch the Doritos or the Mountain Dew, we'll need that later." Some familiar music started playing as I pressed buttons to adjust some settings. "Wow, this looks old. I thought graphics were better in 2016." I looked at him. "Welcome to indie games, where looks don't matter. This game is all about them emotions. This almost made me cry, and you know I'm not an easy crier when it comes to video games and movies." (If you are, then pretend you aren't.)

I explained the controls to him, and he pressed START.

NAME THE FALLEN HUMAN

"So what's gonna be your name?" I asked him. "You know I'm not good with names..." He hesitated. " Just pick whatever pops into your mind. It really doesn't matter that much, only certain names used within the game have an impact on the story." He gave me a wicked grin and slowly typed in: "Fezzy McBowtie" I gave him a death glare, but he kept smiling. "Okay then... This is going to be a long day." I sighed.

Timeskip brought to you by Nice cream! The frozen treat to warm your heart!

"Why does that flower want to kill me? What do I do wrong?" I had no time to react, because Toriel came and kicked his flower ass. "Okay, what is going on here?" The Doctor was clearly confused, not knowing whether to trust Goat Mama or not.

He had called Sans a: "funny collection of bones", insulted Papyrus' spaghetti and compared Undyne to the Silurian. What a day. We stopped at 8 PM TARDIS time, after 5 hours of gaming.

"Not that bad, not that bad. I guess graphics don't really matter..."


	6. Chapter Six: concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> (F/T): Favourite Tea (and if you don't like that, it'll be coffee)

The stage was my playground, my home and life. From musicals to concerts, I've done it all. Music and acting, those went hand in hand in my head. I've worked with many succesfull artists, and was a rising one myself. Indie was my jam, so fans of Halsey, TOP and P!ATD started to also listen to my music. And today was the day: the first day of my tour. 

The name is (Y/N). 

I'm an succesful music artist.

And I also was a former companion of the Doctor.

'How?' I hear you ask. Simple story: audition gone wrong, went home crying, saw a blue box standing at the end of the road, walked over to it and met the Doctor. I went travelling with him for a year, then returned. Turned out I was casted anyway. It was the chance of my life, so I put time travelling on hold and played in the musical. I told him I would return, but it was now over three years, and things went crazy. I never thought I would get so far in my life, I could only dream about it. And suddenly, I stand here,on a stage in a sold-out concert, in a dark blue dress with wings on the back. Time flies...

The microphone trembled in my hand, marking my nervousness. "Just keep breathing..." I said to myself. I've met some monsters on your time-travelling adventures, so a concrent wouldn't be hard, right? Some of my songs were based on what I've seen, like that one time we saw some Weeping Angels. "Following you from the shadows dark as ink, keep your eyes on them and don't blink". Sounds familiar? Yup, Angels spotted! I wondered what the Doctor was doing now. Probably fighting off some monsters with the Ponds. The usual stuff.

"Hey, (Y/N), are you alright? You look nervous." Fiona came towards me, carrying a paper cup in her hand. "Here, some (F/T). You're gonna be fine, don't worry. The crowd loves you!" I chuckled. "Yes, they love me. But when I make a mistake, that'll soon change." She patted my back. "Shush you. Don't be so pessimistic. You've preformed on Broadway! So this isn't really a challenge, is it?" She was right, I was going to be alright. Fiona hugged me after I drank the cup on the table next to me. "I would've never come so far without you. You've always been there. That one time where you kicked that guy in the nuts, you kinda saved me. Thanks, Fi. I appreciate it." When we parted, I saw a tear shimmering in the corner of her left eye. I wiped it away with my thumb, looking her in the eyes and pressing my forehead against hers, like we always did. "Don't cry, Fi. Look, I'm now heading over to the stage, it's starting." She said: "You're gonna own the place, girl." I shook my head. "No, we are gonna own the stage. It's not because you're not in the spotlights you're not a part of the tour." A crew member told me that they waited for me. I waved at Fiona and made my way over to the stage.

Game on.

The applause was overwhelming. The blue spots were blinding, so I could only see a few rows of the crowd. The rest was pure blackness. I brought the microphone to my mouth. "Hello wonderful people!" The crowd went mad. This was what I missed when I went travelling with the Doctor: making people happy. Sure, saving planets is helping them, but this is just... different. I looked over at my drummer. He tapped his drumsticks four times, and then started playing. The bassist and pianist joined in, and then it was my turn.

"It lurks in the darkness of your mind, it lingers in light of the moon."

Yup, the Angel song. Little to no people did know it was based on my adventures, they wouldn't believe me anyways. The wings on my dress resembled it even more. I looked around in the crowd while singing. Scanning faces was one of the most fun things to do, because if someone saw you were looking at them, they would freak out and scream in happiness. Some emo girl noticed that I was smiling at her, and literally started crying. I outstretched my hand towards her and high-fived with her, considering she was on the first row. 

After that, I started with the second song. And yet another one based on what I saw in the TARDIS. More specific: the Doctor himself.

"Guardian with the blue box, come save me. There are monsters on porch, don't you see?" The song was actually kinda sad, considering I went home without him wanting it. I just said: "Hey Doctor, can I go home? I just want to check on a few things." I planned on going back to the police box, but never did. I felt guilty, of course, but times change. At least, to me. I grew up. The Doctor was more of a fatherly figure to me, protecting me and telling me what to do. I changed. Not only did my hairstyle change, but the somewhat British accent that he gave me, faded away. I cut off the ponytail I usually had when we saved planets, I got some tattoos, piercings and dyed my pixie cut in (F/C). The new me was born.

And them, I saw him. Third row, to the right. A face I thought I would never see again. A face so familiar it hurted. A face I could never forget.

The Doctor.

We made eye contact, and the world froze. The adrenaline peaked in my blood, my heart rate went faster. The people didn't seem to notice anything, I just kept on singing, but I couldn't take my eyes off the man with the bow tie. The man who showed me the stars in a blue box that was bigger on the inside. I teared my eyes away from him and tried to forget him for a while.

Le Time Skip brought to you by Milk and Cookies: lots of poison too!

"Did something happen there?" Fiona asked when the concert had ended. "No, I'm fine. I just saw a face I thought I would never see again." She frowned. "Is it that guy that I kicked in the balls? 'Cause I ain't wanna see that face ever again too!" I chuckled. "No, Fi. You don't even know him. That's a real shame, tough. He is a fantastic man, you wouldn't believe what he does in order to keep us safe. And no, he's no security guard." Fiona tilted her head in confusion. "Then why don't you wanna see him again?" I sighed. "I travelled with him, and then... I left him without him knowing. I lied to him by saying that I would come back, and I still feel horrible for that. It's been a few years now, and I've grown up, but I'm still scared he'll come back and confront me with what I've done. It's complicated, I'm tired and you're probably hungry. Starbucks?" She smiled. "Glad to have old (Y/N) back. Starbucks, here comes a celeb, whoo!" She pumped her fists in the air and headbanged. We laughed in unison, and stopped a cab.

Another Time Skip brought to you by Twenty One Alarm Clocks! WAKE UP, YOU NEED TO MAKE MONEY! 

"Hey Fi, can you take care of my purse? I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in five minutes, okay?" I grabbed my phone, a pocket knife and waved at my best friend. I plugged in the headphones and played some music. The streets were calm, occaisionally cars rushing by, but nothing unusual. City life could be so noisy, but when it was quiet, it was like heaven. Enjoying the little breeze of the night, I walked into a narrow alleyway. A figure leaned against the wall. I walked towards it, and recognized it instantly. The Doctor.

Time for some explaining.

"Why did you leave me?" It was more like a statement than a question. I looked at the ground, sighing: "Look, I-I'm sorry. Things... happened. You know that role that I auditioned for? Well, I got it anyway. Long story short... I stayed here to do some more acting, and turned out people liked me. We all lose track of time, don't we?" He chuckled sadly. "Yeah, we lose track of time quite often here, don't we?" It stayed silent for a minute. 

"Don't feel guilty, (Y/N). Every companion leaves, eventually." He looked me in the eyes. Tears stained my vision, but I tried to hide them. I felt horrible for him. I was the bad guy here. "You changed me as a person, Doctor. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that. But then again, you know I don't like being bound to people. It makes them vulnerable, and one weak spot is one too much. Personal experience." 

"You sang well today, I didn't know that was your style. Loved it, though." I looked at him: his hair still in that one unique style, the lack of eyebrows and the oh so old eyes. 

"How did you recognize me? I changed a lot, as you might have noticed." He smiled. "Who would sing about a guardian with a blue box? That's not something people just make up, is it? But you've changed, indeed. Even the way you talk is different. Did you grow up, girl?" I laughed. "Actually, no. I'm still a child deep inside. Aren't we all?" I leaned my head against the wall.

Then, out of nowhere, he hugged me.

"I missed you. So, so much." he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. I asked: "How much time did pass for you?" He answered, still embracing me: "Two years. Two years without your laugh, without your smile, without you." I was shocked. "I don't mean so much, do I? I'm just (Y/N). If I would disappear, the universe would still go on without me, aye? I'm not important at all. Sure, I made a career as a singer, but that's it. I'm not as important as you! You save people, planets and even entire universes!" He shook his head. "I just feel so lonely without you. You left an empty spot in my heart, and it ached for the whole time. I need you, (Y/N). More than you'll ever know. And that's why I ask you to come back with me. Still want to see the stars?"

"Er, not now. I"m in the middle of a tour, as you might have noticed. But that doesn't mean you'll have to miss me, Doctor. Maybe, just maybe, I'll give you a backstage pass." I playfully winked at him, causing him to crack a smile. A real one, this time. Not one dripping with sadness or sarcasm, just a genuine smile. "I mean, I could always take a break..." he said. I went with my hand trough his hair. "Welcome to the crew, Doctor. I'll have to introduce you to Fiona first. Don't worry, she's my friend, but she can be a bit... overprotective. Like you."

We made our way over to the same Starbucks to see Fiona talking with a staff member. I pressed the door open and Fi turned her head towards us. She made a "who the heck is that?" face. I mouthed: "No one dangerous".

"Fiona, mad man child a.k.a. the Doctor. Doctor, passive-agressive bodyguard and friend Fiona." They shook hands and we sat back down at the table. The Doctor ordered some tea with two sugars and a muffin.

"So you're that creep that travelled with her and distracted her while the concert?" Fiona asked bluntly. "Indeed. I missed her, so I paid her a visit." the Doctor explained. Fi wiggled her eyebrows, but I shook my head. We had some kind of sign language that only we understand, that came in handy in situations like this. The Doctor casted me a confused look. "She kinda asked us if we had or have a relationship. The answer is no, so you can keep shipping me with (F/A)." Truth was, I kind of fancied him over the years I had travelled with him. Even worse; whenever he would look at me with those shining eyes, butterflies would flutter in my tummy. It was unbearable. Maybe that was one of the factors that made me leave him.

"Hey, (Y/N), are you alright? You seem a little off..." the Doctor asked me. "Just thinking about things that will never happen..." He patted my back. "Don't worry, girl. If you dream enough, you can achieve anything." It sounded so pathetic I blurted out: "Like you would even care." 

Both of them looked shocked in my direction after I realized what I've said. Oh poop... The Doctor beckoned me to go talk in private for a minute at a quiet spot.

"Whatever you've been thinking, I want to know it, now." His concerned gaze searched mine, and when I kept refusing to look him in the eyes, he gently grabbed my chin and lifted it up. I looked in those familiar, old eyes. The eyes that had seen the entire universe. 

"I've been thinking about... you. More than ever. And about impossible things involving you." I didn't want to lie to him, but I was certainly not going to say everything if he didn't ask for it.

"Literally nothing is impossible for (Y/N) and the Doctor. Come on, we got a TARDIS! What could be impossible for us?" he said, caressing my cheek.

"Exactly the thing that you wouldn't think of, but every girl does." I was never good at hinting... so I gave up: "Okay, please don't let this ruin our friendship and if things turn out bad, just forget about everything. Here it comes: I lo-"

I was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto mine. It caught me completely off guard, so I jumped a little, but then realized I was kissing the Doctor.

Holy hell.

"Guess I'll go now. Good luck with your tour." He turned around, but I stopped him.

"Please... stay. I need you too. I couldn't forget about what we've been trough together. And I'm not ready to see you leave. And...

I miss you."

He hugged me once more. "I missed you too, (Y/N). More than anything in the whole universe"

Tiemskipz4dayzzzz!

The last days of the tour were the most stressful ones yet. Fiona constantly making me drink camomille tea with honey to save my voice and the Doctor being his silly self, as usual. He kept me off the stress of being on stage and magically managed to not disappear into thin air. The crew just referred to him as: "that one weird bow-tie guy" and loved his weird attitude. We didn't talk about the kiss, we just avoided the subject completely. I guess he doesn't feel the same for me then. Again, he's an alien from outer space that lives for millenia and likes fish fingers and custard, and I'm just a normal human being. Hurray... That thought pulled me down quite a bit, actually. Impossible dreams... Maybe a next song.

When the day before the final day had come, I was thrilled and terrified of anticipation. I was sweating like crazy. Deodorant, 48h protection? Don't make me laugh.

"Hey, (Y/N)." I heared the Doctor entering the room and silently sighed. Okay, play cool. "Are you alright?" 

"Not really, having a little panic attack. Want to join me?" He chuckled, I learned him to appreciate some sarcasm. "You're going to be okay, don't worry. You've done it so many times now, one more time shouldn't be a problem. Besides, with Fiona by your side, you're hardly ever going to not manage something. That girl really likes taking care of you." He laid his arm over my back, causing little electric shocks to spark where he touched me. Crushing on an alien, really?

"I'm not only stressed about the concert. The past days have been... fun. Not only because of the stage, but also because of you. I'm afraid you'll leave me, like I left you. That was a mistake. But I am not the one to tell you what to do. You'll probably get bored out of your mind if you stay in one place for too long. So I wouldn't think wrong of you if you left. There are better companions out there, waiting to be taken on an adventure with a bow-tie wearing mad man with a box." The point was that I didn't want him to feel trapped here. That would be unfair. I knew that one day, he had to leave.

"(Y/N), the girl who left. Don't you realize that if I would have gotten bored of being with you, I could just take a hop and spend a month in a different solar system? I will never get bored of being with you. In fact, getting tired of you is impossible. Your humor, your way of talking, the occasional arguments we have-" he glared at me for a second with a "you know what I mean"-face and went on: "just everything. You are right, I get bored so easily and tend to hurt people more than I should by just leaving." He looked at the wall, biting his lip. I laid my head on his shoulder and to my suprise, he laid his above it. I felt comfortable, feeling his heartbeats in a steady rythm, slowly drifting me asleep.

He could travel trough time, but I really wanted that time stood still that day. Everything felt so peaceful, so complete. 

I felt...

Happy.

And that was more than I could ever ask for.

A/N:

Kill me. This oneshot has taken almost a month to write with a huge writers block in the end, so sorry if it's a little boring. I tried my best, don't kill me :'(. But I said "Kill me" as the first words of this note. Contradiction in its purest form, ladies and gentlemen. But anyways, signing/singing out (HA! PUNS4DAYZZZ),

Jowzie


End file.
